Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method for an information processing apparatus, and a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
There are two types of setting data related to control of an information processing apparatus, e.g., an image formation apparatus. One type of setting data allows a change in the setting data to be activated immediately. The other type of setting data allows, after a change in the setting data is made, the change in the setting data to be activated by specific reflection processing. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-38408 discusses a configuration of changing setting data, and then activating the changed setting data by rebooting an apparatus. Further, to call such specific reflection processing, a button for prompting a user to execute reboot is displayed on an operation unit panel of an image formation apparatus, and then setting data is actually activated by rebooting the image formation apparatus in response to the button pressed by the user.